


Asagao April Drabbles or something

by Hawkogirl



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkogirl/pseuds/Hawkogirl
Summary: ITS ASAGAO APRIL FRICKS AND FRICKETTES! Because that is a thing now. So have I will make an effort to write a drabble a day! Hopefully! Angst! Fluff! Soulmates! AUs! Rarepairs! OTPs! Oh my! Join me on my quest!





	1. Spirit Animals (Hanamai)

(That one Soulmate AU where everyone has a spirit animal and they lead you to your soulmate when you are near them)

 

Hana took a deep breath as she looked at the twisted black gates of Asagao Academy. Around her, students dressed in blue and yellow swarmed around the campus, their spirit animals sitting on their shoulders or at their side. 

Akari, Hana´s lapwing, suddenly shifted on her shoulder, twittering slightly. Hana had thought Akari had fallen asleep on the train, but she seemed weirdly alert. As Hana made her way to Primrose house, her dorm, as her acceptance letter said, Akari suddenly dug her talons into Hanas shoulder, the birds gaze fixed firmly on Primrose house. 

¨Is something wrong?¨ Hana looked at her bird.

Akari twittered. She seemed really restless all of a sudden, constantly shifting on Hana´s shoulder. 

Hana´s father had once told her about him meeting Hanas mother. He had discribed the behavior of his Enaga, Touma, being a lot like this. Was it possible that Hana´s soulmate went to Asagao?

Suddenly, about 100 meters from Primrose, Akari suddenly took off from Hanas shoulder, fluttering swiftly towards Primrose. ¨Akari!¨ Hana leapt into a run. Akari must have found her soulmate. Why else would she be acting like this?

Hana scampered down the path after her bird, accidentally knocking down a black haired girl in her wake. ¨Watch it!¨ She snapped as her Jaguarundi snarled. 

¨Sorry!¨ Hana stopped to apologize, then ran after Akari. 

She saw a flash of colorful feathers dart up one floor. 

Then another

Then another. 

She saw a bundle of feathers dart down a hall. Wait. This was near her dorm. She suddenly saw the lapwing twittering as she fluttered around a door. The door was numbered the same number that was on Hana´s acceptance letter. 

Oh. 

Her soulmate. It couldn´t be her roommate? 

She charged towards the room. She´d never know unless-

¨Alright, Alright, Yui! We can go out! You are acting- oof!¨

She ran headfirst into a girl with red hair. 

¨Ohmigosh! I am so sorry-!¨

The girl stared at Hana. Hana stared back. Akari sat on the girls head, batting her wings and twittering madly. The girls fox scampered in circles around Hana, yapping. 

The girl looked from her fox to Hana. ¨You don´t think-¨

Hana nodded. ¨Wow.¨ was all she could say.

¨Wow is right!¨ The girl suddenly grinned. ¨My name is Mai Sasaki! Nice to meet you!¨ Mai suddenly pulled Hana into a tight hug.

¨H-Hana Mizuno.¨ Hana was stunned. This girl, Mai. She was her soulmate? Hanas mind was going to need a moment to process this. 

¨Wow! This is so great! My soulmate is my roomate! And she has cool hair!¨

¨You like my hair?¨ Hana ran her fingers through her bright pink hair.

¨Yeah its so cool.¨ Mais eyes wandered to Hanas fallen suitcase. ¨Oh! Let me help you with that!¨ 

¨No, its fine-¨ Hana tried to protest, but Mai had already picked it up and carried it inside. 

¨Come on! I can help you unpack! Then I can show you around campus, and then maybe we can get ice cream! Thats a soulmate-y thing to do, right!¨ Mai chattered.

¨It sounds great!¨ Hana smiled. Maybe Asagao wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

 

(Ok but all you people who know about my Mental Asylum AU... imagine DID Jared walking into his and Satch´s dorm on his first day followed by a FRIKIN MENAGERIE.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on tumblr. Request stuff fools. (hawkogurl.tumblr.com)

Caddy really didn't know how he thought he could beat Ian at Dumblidoom´s Revenge. He had decided that today was when he was going to make a move on his crush, and apparently, one Hidden Block Party, and a ton of cheap soda later, his brain had decided that making a move included betting his crush 1000 yen that Caddy could beat him at his own hecking game. 

And several minutes later he was 1000 yen poorer, but regretting buying that case less. It did its job and his phone had not broken when Caddy had thrown it across the room. So, that was a plus.

So, as curfew neared and Hidden Block left the clubroom, (and Caddy was still raging about his loss,) Caddy really had not expected Ian to grab him by the shoulders and say, ¨Get over it, pussy. If it's really that big of a deal, then we can settle this at my dorm. Now.¨ (To be fair, Caddy really wasn't sure what he expected Ian to do)

As the rest of Hidden Block let out cries of ¨Kinkyyyyyyyyyyy!¨ behind them, he and Ian headed to the latters dorm. 

2 enraging hours of Nario Kart later, the two boys found themselves at a tie breaking round. And then Caddy found himself in first place. Which was one way to show off to your crush. Beat ´em in Nario Kart. 

One blue shell later, Caddy was no longer in first. And his brain had died and was rotting away in his skull, leaving Caddy´s sugar high body to do whatever the heck it thought was a good idea.

And apparently rage-kissing Moosey was filed under a ¨good idea¨ at that time. Great. He subconsciously decided full blown kissing his crush rival on the lips was a good idea. Great. 

Also, he seriously had better things to think about than that he had seriously enjoyed that. Gosh dangit rotting brain. A good example of the above would be how mortified Ian looked at the moment. Greeeeeeeeat. 

He heard Ian drop his controller. And then he felt Ian slap him across the face.

Yeah, Caddy probably deserved that. 

Wait. Why had he just grabbed Caddy by the shoulder. Wait. Why was he cupping his hand around Caddys cheek. Wait. Why was Ians face this close. Wait. Why were they kissing again. What was happening. 

Ian pulled away for a moment, to mutter, ¨I like you too, douchebag.¨ and pull him back into the kiss. 

Well, okay then. Caddy regretted the first kiss no longer.


End file.
